Nicktoons Fairly OddParents: Power of Hearts
by Geo Soul
Summary: Timmy Turner has managed to save the multiverse on multiple occasions, but that doesn't mean that everything is perfect. Now Timmy must keep going on his adventure of a life, which means surviving Vicky, saving the multiverse AGAIN, and finding love.
1. Hospitalized

**Red: Hello.**

 **Geo: Welcome to our new Nicktoons story!**

 **Red: This will have a Tie-In to Love in The Loud House.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Fairly OddParents: Power of Hearts-**_

* * *

We zoom into a house in Dimmsdale, more specifically the home of Timmy Turner.

Said boy was bored out of his mind, he was hanging upside down on his bed snd trying to avoid the she-devil known as… Vicky.

"Ugh, even with magical fairies there's nothing to do. No supervillans, no monsters, no having to save all life with Jimmy, Danny or Spongebob or anybody else." Did we mention he was now 13? And being 13 comes with boredom… and puberty, but mostly boredom.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were with Chloe and Timmy was locked in his room. The only thing protecting him from Vicky was literally a door of steel with cinder blocks in front of it.

"SOOO BORED!" He groaned, flipping through the channels on his TV.

"Nothing's on. There's nothing to play, nothing to read." He complained as he flipped over and stood up and walked to the window.

He looked out at the neighborhood, and a few tears fell as he saw a couple playing with their little girl.

"It's not fair." He said. "Everyone else has parents who actually care and notice them, or if something happens to them. So why do mine always forget that I'm here." He let out a sad sigh

"At least mom TRIES to make time with me, even with an extremely long work schedule." He said as he rolled his eyes. "She actually remembers me, but dad… he just does whatever the fuck he wants. It's like he doesn't even care about his family."

Timmy was tired of being bored and depressed, so he got dressed and prepared to climb out his window.

"Alright, time for something to do!"

Over the years, Timmy had changed both in attire and in bodily. He was now 5'09", his skin had gotten paler, his eyes changed to a lunar blue his brown hair was shoulder length and covered his right eye, and his buck teeth were replaced with a small overbite. He wore blue jeans, black sneakers, long sleeved dark pink shirt, a grey vest, and his pink Irish hat. He still had a short attention span though, but it was improving.

He jumped out the window and, quickly closing it, headed to the park.

* * *

It was awhile since Timmy last hung out with AJ, or Chester for that matter. These days they just used Skype to stay in contact, but as of recently they've stopped because Timmy had been hanging out more with Chloe, actually trying to get to know her.

He couldn't explain it, but whenever she was around, he felt happy. Like his problems never existed.

As soon as he made it he saw under a tree was Molly, whose body had also developed over the years. She had a slim figure, her skin had gained somewhat color, but not much. Her midnight black hair reached her waist and her ponytail was dyed royal purple, her midnight blue eyes shining in the light, or at least her left eye. Her black beanie snug on her head. She wore a black tank that clung to her chest, a black and white skirt, a purple hoodie, purple leggings, and black combats.

Molly was currently reading a magazine on the bench, her Fairy Swizzle in the form of a skull necklace around her neck.

Timmy gave a smile and ran forward. "Hey Molly, Swizzle!"

Said girl looked up, closed her magazine, and gave a smile of her own "Timmy!" She said, glad to see her first friend.

She ran over and hugged him much to Timmy's surprise.

"Didn't think of you as a hugger." Timmy said, returning the hug.

Molly's eyes widened in shock as she pushed him away. "WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING!?" She yelled with an embarrassed blush.

"I believe YOU actually touched ME. And if you don't believe me, why don't you ask Swizzle?" He smirked.

"It's true Mol, you touched him first!" She spoke with her own smirk from within the necklace.

"ARGH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Molly yelled flustered as she threw down her necklace and ran off, Swizzle poofed out in a burst of grey smoke as she and Tummy started laughing.

"Well… she's improving with her Haphephobia." Timmy said, grabbing at his sides. "It used to be worse." Swizzle said. "It was once Aphenphosmphobia, and whenever she was touched she would always have a panic attack." Swizzle explained.

"Jeez, I didn't know that." Timmy spoke shocked.

"One time, she just stopped breathing and her heart failed. She had to be rushed immediately to the hospital on occasion." His eyes went wide.

"She was bullied at her old school, I think that's how she developed it."

Timmy was shocked at what Molly had been through

"She always ended up with broken bones, cracked ribs, even pierced organs."

Swizzle started to cry. "I watched her, she was almost officially declared dead before it started again. She had been dead for over an hour. Her heart randomly stopping after the fourth beat."

"She was lucky to have me, I cared for her. Three years before you two met, I found her in her room, a knife at her throat, her wrists covered in bloody cuts, and a gun at her chest." His mouth dropped.

"If I wasn't her fairy, she probably wouldn't be here. She used to be a kind and gentle girl. The way she acts now, treating most people like bugs, it's just her way of covering her scars, physically and mentally." She said sadly. "But… then she met you." Timmy smiled

"She stopped hurting herself. All her life she hates people, but you… you're different than other people. You somehow manage to bring out the joy in people around you, sometimes without trying."

"Wow I never thought of it like that."

"You're one of the very few people she cares about. I feel like she's slowly starting to open up." She said as she lightly punched his shoulder, causing him to smile. "She was once as happy as your friend Chloe."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Swizzle chuckled at that.

"Alright guys, I'm calm now. Come on Swizzle, let's head home." Molly said as Swizzle turned back into a necklace around her neck.

"See ya Timmy." She waved to him, her blush still on her face.

"He's a nice kid, I think you should make your move Mols." Swizzle said.

"What?! No! Timmy's just my friend."

"Your blush says otherwise." "Besides, there are like four other girls that like him who would probably make their move first."

"Wait what!? No way are they gonna say anything!" Molly said before covering her mouth.

"Hahaha! That's my girl!"

"S-shut up!" Molly stutter with a blush increasing.

Swizzle couldn't stop laughing. "Molly, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah well, uhhh.." Molly trailed off. "That's what I thought"

"Look, I just… I just don't wanna ruin our friendship." She admitted as Swizzle transformed again.

"Don't sweat it kid." She hugged Molly, knowing that she actually let her.

"Thanks Swizz." She said hugging back.

* * *

"Jesus, she's been through as much as me… I guess we aren't so different after all." He said as he walked back.

"Hey Timmy!" He looked around and saw no one. "Up here."

He looked up and saw Chloe hanging upside down from a tree branch wearing a very baggy sweater and blue jeans.

"Hey Chloe what's up? Well, besides you."

"Not much, but I think that Poof is on your shoulder." He looked on his right shoulder and saw a dark purple ladybug.

"Hey Poof." He said as it flew up in the air and in a burst of purple smoke, a small floating three year old boy with messy purple hair appeared. "Hi!"

"Hey, what about me?"

"Hi to you too Cosmo." Said Fairy fell on his head as a green woodpecker.

"That's better, I'd hate to be forgotten!"

"Still as clueless as when I met you." A small high pitched voice said as a black butterfly with hot pink wings flew onto Chloe's head.

"But Wanda, I'm not clueless!" Cosmo brought out a board game and a DVD. "See, I've got Clue right here! The game AND the movie!"

"Not that kind of clue!" Wanda said rolling her eyes as she changed to a hummingbird and flew down to him.

"Wait, so no Clue?" Wanda just whacked him over the head and he turned back to his normal form.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Timmy said with a smile before remembering how he left his home. "Oh… yeah. Hey Chloe, wanna hang out at your place?"

"Sorry Timmy but I've got to go help homeless llamas learn how to spit!" She said as she ran off, a few withheld tears falling. _'I'm sorry, but I really don't want you to see this at all.'_ She thought as she soon was out of Timmy's sight.

Timmy sighed and walked back home with his Fairies as colored bracelets on his arm. He climbed up a tree, onto his windowsill, and laid back on his bed.

"Tootie, get out of my closet."

"I'm not in your closet!"

 _'Gotcha.'_ He reached under his bed and pulled out the 13 year old girl.

Tootie had changed over the years. Her raven black hair stil in pigtails that reached her back. Her braces and glasses stayed. She was wearing a blue and purple checkered skirt, white knee high socks, black dress shoes, and a black tee that clung to her admirable D-cup chest. Hell, they were larger than her sisters. As hot as she was, she's still a little creepy.

"Hehehehe… hi Timmy."

'Huh, thirteen years old and still a non-murderous Yandere.' He thought. "How the hell did you even get in here? My door is literally made of steel! With cinder blocks in front of it!" 'Note to self: Thank Jimmy for helping me Vicky-proof my room.'

"Ummm…"

"You were in my room before Vicky arrived… weren't you?"

"Uhhh… no?" She said nervously.

 _'Shit! That means she probably heard me talking about Cosmo and Wanda!'_ Timmy thought in panic.

"I wish you'd stop talking and let me explain." Timmy then found himself unable to open his mouth.

"That's better." Timmy then felt his jaw unlock. "H-how did-"

Tootie just giggled. "You really think you're the only one with Fairies Timmy?"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Timmy, I've known you for years. I'm not an idiot… or your dad."

"Wait, so you knew that…"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Tootie then got up. "I mean, it's kinda hard not to notice three animals that are radioactive green, royal purple, and hot pink!" She said with a smirk. "Or a dog that has a star on the end of its tail."

"Speaking of which, where is Sparky?"

"Forget that… you have Fairies?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well, growing up with a sister like Vicky… things happen." She said with a blush. "I just make sure nobody is around for her to come out."

"Then where is she?"

"She's extremely shy, hence why she only comes out when we're alone." Tootie explained, brushing her hair out of her face as Timmy saw a white bracelet around her wrist. "So I repeat, where is Sparky?"

The closet opened and said magical creature was floating upside down eating popsicles.

"Oh hey Tootie!" Timmy and his Fairies, who were now in the fishbowl, face palmed.

"Sparky, what're you doing in there?" Timmy said.

"Oh ya know, just floating around." He said, doing a flip in the air and into Tootie's arms.

"You're so cute Sparky!" She hugged him tight as he licked her which caused her to laugh.

"TURNER!"

"Shit!" Both Timmy and Tootie said. "You better go, Vicky's been more of a bitch than usual, and if she finds you she'll hurt you too!" Timmy warned.

"Right!" The metal door started to bend, and without thinking, Tootie ran into his closet with Sparky still in her arms.

"TWEEEEEEERRRRRPPPP!"The metal dented further as her venomous eye could be seen through a crack.

"Sweet Mother Teresa! Guys, please try and find somebody who has Fairies nearby, ANYBODY! This is not gonna be pretty." Timmy begged. The three nodded and did so, despite wanting to stay and help.

Cosmo and Wanda flew all over Dimmsdale, knowing that Poof went immediately to look for Chloe while Timmy was left to face the bitch's wrath.

"Cosmo, we have to find someone. Vicky's not gonna hold back this time!" Wanda panicked.

"Wait! I'm picking up the magic of another Fairy… no wait, TWO Fairies!" Cosmo shouted as he turned into a hummingbird. "And they're in the rich part of town!"

"It could possibly be Juandissimo." Wanda said, turning into a dragonfly.

"Nope, I know his magic and this is definitely not his." He said as they sped up.

Timmy let out a terrified gull as Vicky ripped the door off its hinges

 _'Note to self; Have Zim help and make the door a fucking SHUTTER!'_ He thought in fear as his face paled even more as he was thrown out of the room, leaving Tootie in the closet with her hand covering her mouth and Sparky in her lap.

"Well well well, did you really think you could hide from me?"

"I wasn't hiding at all." Timmy said smugly.

This caused Vicky to scowl and punch him hard, blood flying from his mouth.

Tootie cringed as she heard everything go down, this all went on for an hour, until all was quiet, the only sounds were heavy coughing and Vicky's crazy laugh getting louder.

Tootie peaked out from the closet and slowly crept towards the staircase where she saw a bloodied and beaten Timmy at the bottom lying in a pool of blood, Vicky with her back away from the stairs, a small blade slipping from her hand.

Tootie narrowed her eyes in rage as she was blinded by pure hate and disgust. "Checker!" She whispered.

A small white vine snake slowly slithered up from her leg to her shoulder. "I wish I had a steel bat."

Its grey eyes glowed a bright gold as a large stainless steel baseball bat materialized in Tootie's right hand.

"You might wanna stay hidden, this will be done quickly." Tootie said, her voice full of venom.

Checker nodded and turned into a chain bracelet.

Tootie jumped from the top of the stairs, bat armed at the ready, right onto Vicky and started to mercilessly beat her with the bat.

"HOW DO YOU FUCKING LIKE IT YOU BITCH!" Tootie shouted as she kept hitting her sister.

After 10 minutes of bludgeoning the bitch, Tootie stopped having grown tired, the bat turned into a silver most as it fell from her hands. She moved to Timmy and her tears increased. "Timmy… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She started to panic when she checked for a pulse, and realized he had none.

"No no NO NO NONONONONO!"

She started to perform CPR and restart his heart. She tried and tried, but still nothing.

"NO!PLEASE TIMMY, COME BACK TO ME!"

Her hands tightened, her nails digging into her palms.

"Checker!" She cried for her Fairy as the snake reappeared.

"Yes?" The snake said in a soft tone before she saw the boy lying in a blood pool. His clothes were torn form being thrown around and stained with blood, his body had bruises and cuts everywhere, his chest wasn't moving and there was a stab wound in his stomach.

"His heart's stopped, I need something, ANYTHING to restart it!"

She nodded as her eyes glowed and a defibrillator materialized next to her.

Tootie cut it on. "CLEAR!" She put the conduits on his chest and his body shook from the shock.

She repeated this process about 12 times until she saw him start coughing, blood flying from his mouth. She checked his pulse and saw it was there again, but very weak.

Tootie didn't hear the front door open as Vicky got up, prepared to kill when a large steel hammer hit her in the face.

* * *

Timmy started to slowly wake up, his eyes blinded by the light.

"Ugh my head… what happened?" His eyes focused and he saw he was in a hospital room. His phone was vibrating on a table next to him. He picked it up and saw he had 4 missed calls from Jimmy, 3 from Danny, and 6 from Spongebob.

"What the?.."

He felt something crawl up his arm and saw a very small purple spider. "Hey Poof."

* * *

 **Please R &R.**


	2. A proposal

**Red: Welcome back. Before we start, this crosses over with our other Nicktoons stories.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Fairly OddParents: Power of Hearts-**_

* * *

"Hey Poof." Timmy said, seeing a small purple spider crawl up his arm.

"Timmy! I'm so glad you're ok!" His Godbrother spoke in a very quiet tone before shifting to a normal colored Siamese cat with deep purple eyes.

"Sorry for worrying you little dude."

"You should be, I don't want you dying on me." He spoke as he stretched. Timmy's phone vibrated and played a very familiar ID song until he answered. "Hey Jimmy

 _"My God Timmy are you alright?! When Cosmo and Wanda appeared and told me what happened I've been trying to get ahold of you!"_ He said very fast as an explosion went off in the background. "Another one of your new machines blow up again?"

 _"Hehehehe… yeah."_

"Anyway, this was strange, but then again our lives aren't exactly normal."

 _"Tell me about it."_

"How many times have we all almost died now?"

 _"208,752.1… Approximately."_

"Why is there a .1?" Timmy asked confused

 _"It makes it sound smarter."_ He admitted.

"Maybe after I'm out of here, we should all get together. It's been almost a year since our last team meeting."

 _"Sounds great, I'll contact Danny and the others."_

"Also, I'm worried about the green alien dude… I think his name is… Zim?"

 _"Yeah me too, ever since that Morphoid fiasco I haven't heard from him. Apparently the only ones he and his robot friend Gir stayed in contact with were Jenny, Danny, and Tak."_

"Plus he was a bit… unstable."

 _"Okay that's just putting it gently Timmy, he was insane."_ Jimmy spoke bluntly.

"Anyway how goes trying to find Sheen?"

 _"He crash landed on Earth a month ago with a talking monkey."_

"So I take it he's gonna stay grounded as punishment?"

 _"I'm now hiding all my rockets in a secret level underground."_

"You know he'll find those too right?"

 _"Not if I make the passcode a riddle."_

"As long it isn't 'Betty Neutron 93' again."

 _"Shut up, at least I didn't look like a pink beaver."_

"At least my hair didn't look like a shit emoji."

 _"Yeah well you look like a primordial arachnid!"_

"How the fuck do I look anything like an ancient spider?" Timmy snapped

 _"S-shut up."_ Gears getting jammed was heard in the background. _"Ah shit. Look, I'll call you back… GODDARD!"_ The phone closed the call.

"Oh boy." Timmy said amused. "A genius inventor yet still a klutz… with psychic abilities." He spoke shaking his head as Poof laughed.

*Later*

"Oh gods, what the hell was that woman THINKING!?" Wanda yelled from their home as Cosmo tried to calm her. Despite having a VERY short attention span, he was quite brilliant.

"Now now Wanda, let's try and calm down, less we want to shorten our lifespans by a few quintillion centuries." He spoke nervously as quite a few items were broken, he couldn't blame her. Under his calm demeanor, he wanted nothing more than to snap that bitch Vicky's neck.

* * *

Yes you read right, while Cosmo getting angry has been known to be hilarious, but when the time called for it Cosmo is a force to reckoned with when enraged, it literally scares the likes of SATAN! Though it makes sense since his cousin is Jorgen von Strangle.

NOW BACK TO THE PLOT!

* * *

A small white letter tied to a brick fell down near them. "Hey, Mail Brick!" Cosmo said as he undid the rope and opened the letter, which sucked him and Wanda inside.

*in the Letter*

"This is new." Cosmo said as he and Wanda were in an endless sea of white.

"Hello."

They turned around to see a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Whoa."

"I am Destiny. One of the many primordial beings that wove the fabric of existence."

"Cool."

"Cosmo stop acting stupid you know who I am, plus you still owe me $40 from poker a month ago."

"Uhhhhhh… fine." He pulled out his wallet and handed him cash. "Now… on to the matters at hand, and they concern your Godson." He spoke as a wooden door appeared.

The two floated over and opened the door with him and entered a room filled with threads, some gold. Inside the room also were three women.

"Whoa, nice place." Cosmo marveled as they cut a thread with a beautiful pair of shears. "These are my sisters; the Fates."

"You're sisters?" Wanda said. "Believe me when I say I have over a hundred siblings." Destiny shuddered with an embarrassed blush. _'I wonder how Jehova is doing with Simon and Yoko.'_

"Back to your Godson." The smallest of the fates said, who had long brown hair and grey eyes.

"What about Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Few mortals have ever managed to get into our realm, most with the intentions of making themselves immortal." The second and medium height sister, who had short purple hair and pink eyes, said. "And one managed to break into our realm and… almost completely cut his thread." The final and tallest sister, who had flowing platinum blonde hair and silver eyes, said.

"Timmy." Wanda went pale.

"You Godson is special… there is a reason why we didn't cut his thread all those times in the past, because we have no intention of ever cutting it."

"There is… why?" Cosmo said, legitimately shocked that they didn't want him to die. "Because I have seen the child's life. A life of abandonment, of pain. He only felt truly happy when you two first arrived. I want him to become a kind powerful being of pure heart." Destiny said. "But Someone can only become a being of pure heart if..." Wand spoke before he finished her sentence "They have no traces of evil in their soul, also… he possesses the blood of our youngest sister Magic." They were shocked at this.

"Why do you think your magic is so much more powerful than other Fairies? Because he is you Godson, his magic flows into you."

"But that still doesn't explain why you brought up here." Wanda said still confused.

Destiny then put on a grin. "I'm glad you asked. You two care for him, more than any Fairies do about their Godchild, as well as you're Goddaughter. We want you two to raise them. The thread that my sisters had cut was his fathers. He will soon perish in a car accident. His mother will live, but she will be unable to care for him."

"That's very dark and cruel." Cosmo said. "I know, I take after my sister Death. Anyways…" Destiny pulled out a large piece of paper. "What would you do to raise them?" Both Fairies looked at one another in deep thought.

* * *

Timmy and Poof were currently playing cards on the hospital bed when the door clicked. Poof instantly turned into a phone case, but turned back when he saw who it was. "Tootie!" He turned into a small puppy in her arms. "Hi Poof!" She said as he licked her face.

"Hehehehehe." She laughed as a white vine snake slithered over to Timmy.

"Hey… Checker."

"How'd you know that was my name and that I wasn't one of your Fairies?"

"Your scales have a checkered pattern." He spoke with a smile. "And none of my Fairies have silver eyes."

Checker entered her fair form, her white dress flowing and her white hair cut short,

A knock on the door is heard and Molly entered, her pale face red and puffy from crying.

"Molly, are you alright?" Tootie asked as Molly pushed past her and wrapped her arms around Timmy, who could feel her tears falling on him.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered in his ear. Timmy's eyes widened as she suddenly placed a light kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush and Tootie to turn red.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda returned to Timmy's Room with the piece of paper. Wanda's face stained with tears an Cosmo was seething with rage at some rather disturbing information that Destiny had told them about their Goddaughter.

"How could we be so blind Cosmo!?" Wanda said puttering her face into her hands.

He said nothing as he tried his best to keep himself calm. Cosmo looked at Wanda and his eye twitched slightly before he grabbed a chair and violently threw it at a wall while yelling angrily, startling his wife and shattering the wooden chair while putting some cracks in the wall. "Sorry, I REALLY needed to get that out of my system." He said, giving a nervous chuckle as he took a very deep breath. "I'm fine now." He leaned on the table as he breathed heavily.

"Let's go find Chloe." He said as he stood up, a fire in his eyes that Wanda hadn't seen in a very long time. She nodded. "But first… we should check in Timmy. I'm worried about Chloe… but I'm even more so for him."

They poofed away but were brought back by Jorgen.

"STOP! Why is it that when something happens, it's always you two?"

They shrugged. "I've been asking myself that for nine years." Cosmo said.

*With Timmy*

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A week. Including two days of surgery." Poof said as a small chihuahua.

"Ahh man." He groaned. "On the bright side, tomorrow's your final day. I also think Vicky in somewhere else in the hospital in a bodycast." Tootie spoke with a smile.

* * *

"When I get my hands on that twerp and that slut of a sister." Vicky said from her body cast a sister she groaned in pain as the doctor walked in.

"Well Vicky, this was very much bound to happen to you, I just expected it to be sooner." He said as he closed the door.

"And that is?"

"Someone to beat the shit out of you. And you can only leave when the police come in to get you when you're fully healed." Vicky's eye twitched as she screamed, her anger heard by Timmy and Tootie.

* * *

 ***5 hours later***

Time: 8:03 P.M.

Molly and Tootie eventually had to go home, despite wanting to stay as Timmy still lay in bed as his door clicked open once more and a person with short black hair tucked into a red ball cap that also covered their face, a purple V-neck sweater over a white shirt, blue jeans and red shoes entered.

"Hey Trixie."

"Uh… who's Trixie? I'm… Harold." Said Asian tomboy panicked in a deep voice, not wanting her cover blown. "Trixie, I'm not a complete retard like almost everyone in this town." He spoke with a smirk

as she sighed and took her hat off, showing her eyes and long hair falling to her back.

She gave a smile, a depressed one, but it was a smile. She still recalled the events of The Darkness, and every so often gave a blush. Ever sense then Trixie denounced her popularity and former 'friends' to be with him, though Tad and Chad kept trying to bring her and Veronica back to them. Even her own father forbid her from hanging out with him.

But she didn't care what he thought and she knew Veronica was in love with Timmy, okay that might be putting it lightly… more like head over heels. But she wouldn't admit it, only when the time was right would she do it,but now her heart was racing. "Of all the people to show up, you I didn't think would arrive because of your dad." He said.

"Who cares what he think"nShe said. "I can see my friends whenever I want, especially if their Fairies find me and say he needs help." "Somehow I'm guessing you have Fairies on your own." Timmy said. "I have A Fairy, and he's at home." She admitted. "Right now I am worried about you, me and Veronica ran as fast as we could and I wished for a thick hammer to throw at that bitches face." She said clenching her fists. And Veronica wished for an entire hive of angry Japanese Hornets."

"Japanese Hornets?"

"Yes, they're the largest hornet species and can kill in milliseconds." She spoke. "And still she's not fucking dead!" She growled

"As much as I agree with you on the anger, I think that killing her would result in losing your Fairies." He then thought back to Maryann. "And where is Veronica?" He asked as Poof shifted into a small wildcat and jumped onto Trixie and purred. "She got grounded for kicking Tad and Chad where the sun doesn't shine. Her dad wouldn't even listen to her reason or my reasoning since I was there." She sighed. "What they do?" "

"They lured her and I into an alley and tried to rape us, but her father did nothing but call us sluts and whores."

Timmy went wide-eyed. "Really!? I thought they were gay?"

"They're bi." She admitted "They tried it on me months before and lost a few teeth."

"I still can't see how those two are related to Chester and A.J." Timmy spoke shaking his head

"Apparently they're cousins and those two have been removed from their families over 75 times. How you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Like shit. But I've been through literally worse. I've had my entire body nearly bent like a pretzel and my limbs almost torn from my body." He chuckled as Trixie looked terrified. 'Just what exactly has he done with his Fairies?!' She thought in panic as Poof shifted to a small Chinchilla and tickled Trixie with his fur. "So who's this little guy?"

"I'm Poof, Timmy's God brother!"

"Yeah, I made a wish and some things happened… some things i never want to talk about… like EVER!" Timmy shuddered while looking away. "Yeah… I heard. How does that even work?" Trixie asked, still not used to the fact that a MALE Fairy got pregnant. "I have no fucking clue, I just wished for him to be out and BAM! There he is." He chuckled as she slowly moved closer. "I'm sorry. I should've been faster."

"It's OK Trixie. Besides, I'm alright." He spoke as a nurse walked. "Mam, visiting hours are almost up."

"Ok." Trixie stood up and before she left, she quickly planted a soft kiss on his lips which caused him to blush. "That was for saving my life before." She whispered as she readjusted her hat and ran out.

"...sometimes I love my life. Timmy whispered as Poof curled up in a ball and they fell asleep.

* * *

"Timmy… Timmy." Said boy heard his name and when he opened his eyes, he saw Cosmo whose body was two heads taller than his own. "Cosmo?"

"Why are you taller than me? And why is your face right in front of mine?" He deadpanned. "Hehe… sorry." Cosmo said backing up, his voice oddly not high pitched.

Timmy was confused. "A little gift from a deity friend of mine. How's it goin'?"

"I'm fine, despite the fact that you were leaning on my side." Timmy said as Poof changed again. "Daddy!" He exclaimed as he hugged him.

Timmy smiled as Wanda, who was just barely taller than him appeared.

"Guys why do you look different?" Timmy asked, confused. "I told ya, an old friend did this as a gift." Cosmo spoke as he leaned back in a chair, and immediately fell on his ass.

"Same old Cosmo." Wanda muttered, her voice deeper as well.

Timmy chuckled as he shook his head, unconsciously falling asleep.


	3. Released

**Geo: It has been awhile but here isn't the next update.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Fairly OddParents: Power of Hearts-_**

* * *

Timmy sat up in the hospital bed, knowing that he would be leaving today. _'I can't wait to finally leave!'_ He thought as he put his shirt on. He grabbed his watch and headed out of the room, hearing a familiar scream. "Looks like I won't be seeing Vicky for a while." He spoke with a smirk as he hummed to himself. He pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial, waiting for the other end to pick up as he heard the same song.

 _ **From here to the stars, with my candy bars, rides a kid with a knack for inventions.**_

 ***Retroville***

 ** _Timmy is an average kid, who no one understands._**

"Hello?"

 _"Yo, I'm out. When's the team meet up and in whose universe?"_ He heard Timmy say. "My place in 6 hours."

 _"Great…should we invite Stimpy?"_

"Maybe, but his universe is horrid! Remember REN?!" They shuddered. _"Yeah bad idea. How about Tak?"_

"Sure, haven't seen him in awhile."

 _"Rocko?"_

"Nah, heard he's in space, he'll be back sometime next year."

 _"Jenny?"_

"Yeah."

 _"…Spongebob?"_

"Timmy you know we have to include Spongebob. If it wasn't for him the Multiverse would be enslaved by toys."

 _"And a giant booger!"_

"…Don't remind me about that."

 _"How was there even a giant booger when the universe was created?!"_ Timmy exclaimed as he walked out the building.

 ***Later***

Timmy sat on the couch as he waited for the time to go by, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Ahhh…this is the life." He said to himself as he rolled over, falling off the couch.

"Whoa!" He landed on his butt with a thud as he stood up. _'Maybe I should wander around in Cosmo and Wanda's castle again, it has been awhile.'_ He thought as he went up into his room. _'Only five more hours.'_

He went up to the fishbowl inside his shrink suit and shrunk down. He flew up inside the bowl of water and headed towards the castle. He opened the door and the room was emptied of water.

 ***Castle***

"Okay, what do I do?" Timmy said as he got out of the suit as he looked around, one hallway catching his eye; the Hall of Infamy.

 _'Hmmm.'_ He decided to take a little stroll through.

"Been awhile since I was here." He spoke looking around at the frames.

"Wow, still can't believe these guys all did messed up shit to get here." He spoke as he stopped at one portrait

"And then there's her." He spoke stopping at Maryann's picture. "Why did she even want him dead? She ruined so many lives." He wondered as he stared at the black and white portrait.

"To think such a pretty face caused WWI." He muttered before he realized what he said.

 _'Wait, what did I say!?'_ He blushed immensely. He quickly left the room, not knowing that his hand was starting to glow blue. "I wish I could figure out what happened to her that made her do it." As he left, her portrait started to glow and change.

 ***Theater***

Timmy was asleep after watching a certain anime movie called Spirited Away. Luckily he was the only one in the building. He opened his eyes slowly after the movie ended thirty minutes ago. "What?" He looked at his watch and saw he had 2.5 hours left until the meeting. ' _Whoa, I better get going.'_ He stretched as he stood up.

 ***Later***

Timmy passed the Hall of Infamy when he saw something wrong. _'Why is her portrait empty?!'_

"Hello?" He said hesitantly as he walked in. _'If she escaped, I am screwed!'_

"Timmy?" He froze as he heard her voice echo through the castle. "Where is she?"

"Timmy you here?" He heard another voice. "Cosmo?"

"You in here bro?"

 _'There's Poof.'_ He thought as he heard Wanda yell his name. _'There she is.'_

He made himself known by poking his head out and immediately being wrapped in a hug by Wanda.

"Oh Timmy, there you are!…How did you even get in here?!"

"The door was unlocked." He said muffled. Wanda and Poof stared at Cosmo "what?! I gave Poof the keys!" He spoke innocently as he made the keys appear in Poof's pocket. "Check him if you don't believe me!"

"Now is not really a good time to argue you two." Timmy said as he escaped Wanda's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Ummmm…look." He said pointing the the room. They went in. _'3…2…1…'_

"WHERE IS MARYANN?!"

 _'And there it is.'_

* * *

"I'm free!" Maryann said as she sprinted through the castle, stopping at a mirror to see her black and white self.

"Whoa, I'm all dreary." She muttered as she fiddled with her dull colored hair. "And taller!"

 _'Must be a side effect from being freed three years ago.'_ She thought as she took a closer look at her body which was more developed and curved. She heard pattering of feet and started running. _'Uh oh! Those are too loud to be Timmy.'_ She hid inside a large library with millions of shelves.

 _'They'll never find me here…Wanda maybe, but not the other two.'_ She thought as an old dust covered book fell onto her head.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and picked up the book, seeing it was an old photo album. "Huh?" _'I remember this.'_ She thought as she flipped the pages slowly, looking at old black and white pictures of her with two large ravens.

She had a happy smile on her face as she unknowingly cried. She tears increased as she looked through it more, stopping at the final one of after her mom had died. _'Mama.'_ Her smile quickly faded as her crying gained some sound. "It's not fair, I lose my only parent and then lose my only friends because of that monster!" She cried softly as she buried her face into her legs.

"Maryann?" She heard Timmy's voice, but deeper and more gentle. She looked up and saw him at the entrance looking around. She ducked back down and looked for a way to escape. She moved quickly and quietly until she knocked some books down. She started to get up and run, however timmy grabbed her arm as soon as he found her.

"Let me go!" She said, kicking him in the stomach. "No!" He coughed out as she tore her grey arm from his grasp and ran.

"Hey!" He chased after her but Maryann was faster.

 _'Damn! I can't catch up, I think my stitch reopened!'_ He thought as he felt a side of his shirt get colder.

 _'He can't catch me!'_ She thought as she made a sharp right and ended up in a kitchen. She hid inside the pantry closet but got cut by a knife, leaving black blood on the blade and some dripping on the floor.

"Yow!" She quieted down when she heard footsteps.

"Where the hell did she go?" She heard Timmy groan as she just barely opened the pantry door. She saw him panting heavily, his shirt slowly growing red.

"Go away." She muttered quietly.

"Maryann you're hurt, let me help you." He said as soon as he saw the black blood on the ground. "No I'm not leaving." She spoke softly, thinking of a way out of the situation. Timmy scowled as he looked for her.

 _'It's not fair!'_ She got to her knees and quietly sobbed, unaware that the pantry opened and the light washed onto her.

"Guys, I found her!" He called out, but she didn't even hear him. He saw her grey arm with black streaming down.

"COSMO WANDA COME QUICK AND HURRY!" That she heard.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried to run away, but ended up struggling in his arms, the photo album falling from her grasp.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She cried, struggling harder and managing to get one arm free and started to hit him. But they didn't even faze him.

"Let me go! You already took my only friends from me, why won't you leave me alone!" She exclaimed, slowly stopping. "Wait what do you mean?"

She looked at him. "Cosmo. Wanda. They were all I had left and then they were just ripped away from me." Her white tears fell freely as she stopped moving as Cosmo and Wanda appeared with Poof behind them, Cosmo covered in burns and Wanda with crabs on her.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Dragon."

"Dragon?"

"Don't even ask." Wanda spoke , pulling a crab out of her shirt.

"What's with her?" Cosmo asked pointing to Maryann who was starting to shake heavily and fall, her eyes blank and streaming black blood.

"I-I-I don't know guys, I wish she was better ...and that I knew how she got out in the first place!" They shrugged and raised their wands and fired two white beams at the monochrome colored girl. A flash occurred and the room was filled with white.

The flash soon died down looked in his arms and saw Maryann with color, her eyes closed. Her skin was still milky white bit her blood was red. Her dress was baby blue and her hair was a lunar silver.

"Oh my gosh, I gotta meet Jimmy and the others!" Timmy realized as his watch started beeping.

"Guys can you poof me to Retroville?"

"What about…her?" Wanda spoke pointing to Maryann. "Place her on my bed and just…talk to her when she wakes up." He said quickly. Wanda nodded and sent him off.


	4. A memory

**Red: Welcome to chapter four. Please read and review this story. But also PLEASE fave, follow and review all of our other stories in the Nicktoons series. Along with this we have an installment for Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Digimon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Loud House, and Power Rangers.**

 **Geo: We own nothing.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Fairly OddParents: Power of Hearts-**_

* * *

"Oh God, this is very bad Cosmo!" Wanda said in a panic as Maryann laid on a spare bed inside Timmy's house. "I know, we're out of mayonnaise!" He then got smacked with a hammer. "No not that you ninny!" She yelled, making the sleeping girl cringe in her sleep. "I'm talking about Maryann!"

"Oh yeah." He said, making her deadpan. "Anyway." She blinked rapidly, pulling out a black collar. "I think we need some precautions." This made Cosmo gasp. "No you don't mean!?"

"Yes, I mean the million volt shock collar." Wanda spoke seriously as she put the cold metal collar around Maryann's neck.

 ***Timmy***

"Whoa!" Timmy exclaimed as he went through the portals of time and space when a small white ball suddenly appeared on his shoulder and engulfed him as he went faster. "What the hell?" He said as he was blinded by a bright light and suddenly felt himself on the ground.

"Where…where am I?" He groaned as he opened his eyes. Around him were beautifully painted portraits on white marble walls with vases, weaponry, and other things on white pedastals. "Whoa…hello?" He said, his voice echoing as he walked forward. _'Where am I?'_ He thought as he heard a crash.

"You insolent little bitch!"

 ***SLAP!***

That made him flinch. **_"Do not worry Timothy."_ ** He heard a little girl whisper into his ear as the white ball flew onto his shoulder. _**"I am the deity of Time. You wished to know what made the young child Maryann have Archduke Franz Ferdinand Carl Ludwig Joseph Maria of Austria killed."**_ She spoke softly. _**"This is what made her do it, when she lost something precious to that horrid excuse of a human."**_ She whispered with venom in her voice as Timmy's eyes then widened in horror.

 _'The archduke...did THAT to her?'_ He froze as a scream brought him out of his thoughts. He ran towards it and into a locked door. He could hear the sound of leather slapping against flesh as she cried loudly. "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, STOP!" He made out Maryann's young voice cry out. "SHUT UP YOU FILTHY WENCH!" He heard the duke yell. The scenery around him changed to a bedroom where Maryann was curled up into a ball, her top was exposed, letting her bloodied back show in the light from the stars.

"Why?" She sobbed quietly, holding her stomach. "Why doesn't anyone care?" She said quietly as she slowly got up and put her red dress back on. She always wore red to hide her blood. After a few hours she saw the golden beams of the sun fill her bedroom as well as the rest of the hellhole she called home Timmy gasped at the sight of Maryann. Her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded in purple. He nearly threw up from the insane amount of blood on the floor and walls when her door was kicked down. She curled up again as the Archduke stomped inside. "Go to the kitchen at once! And make yourself somewhat presentable." He demanded in rage as he left out the room. The scene started to change as a cleaned up Maryann sat down in her room, a fool in her hands. Said doll wore an outfit exactly like that of Pinocchio from Shrek with emerald hair and eyes.

 _'Cosmo!'_ She thought as she hugged it. Suddenly when she set it down the doll came to life. "Hi Maryann!" It said in a squeaky voice as a pink mouse ran to her bed and up her leg. "Wanda! That tickles!" She giggled sadly as she poked her head through her sleeve, making Timmy smile sadly.

 ***Elsewhere***

A pink portal opened up right above a large tree which Timmy fell into. "WHOA!" He yelled as he got caught in a few branches. _'Hello Retroville.'_ He thought with a smile as he saw a Hispanic teen wearing a shirt that had Ultra-Lord on it. "Yo Sheen!" Said guy looked around confused. "Up here." He did so and smiled. "Small headed Jimmy!"

"It's Timmy!" He yelled.

"…Small headed Timmy!" He said. "Did you hit your fucking head again?" Timmy deadpanned. "Yeah."

"Good now get me down!" He yelled as he saw someone thin and slightly muscular with bright orange hair and thick rimmed glasses. "Yo Carl!"

 _'Wow, puberty hit him like a freight train!'_ He thought as he saw a llama button on his shirt. "Huh? Oh, hey small headed Jimmy!" He said teasingly while Timmy glared at him. "Just get me down! Throw something!" And so Carl lifted up the closest thing to him and threw it in the tree, the closest thing being Sheen. "AHHHH!" He screamed loudly as he crashed into Timmy and both of them fell. "CARL!"

 ***CRASH!***

Both teenagers then glared at the once fat nerd. "What? Timmy said to throw something." He said with a shit eating grin. Timmy and Sheen looked at each other before getting up and tackling him.

 ***Elsewhere***

"What the hell is going on up there?"

"Jimmy!" He heard Carl cry out. "Let me guess, Carl threw Sheen again?" A light voice said.

"Hey." Jimmy said. "Can you get them so they don't kill Carl?"

"Can do!" He said.

 ***Later***

Sheen had Carl in a headlock and Timmy had his arms behind his back painfully. "Alright guys let me go!" Carl said with a sweat drop.

"NO!" They both yelled. "You threw Sheen at me!"

"I was just joking!"

They were so busy arguing that they didn't even see or hear a door open. "Guys that's enough." They heard a voice say. They looked up to see a 12 year old boy with pale skin, dozens of freckles, bright blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair. He wore a short sleeved white dress shirt with a red tie, brown shorts, black sneakers, and had a LOT of bloodied sports tape wrapped around his hands.

"...SpongeBob is that you?" Timmy deadpanned as the boy smiled, showing the famous gap in between his two square front teeth.

"Yep! It's me alright!" He said. "You're turning Carl purple."

"Oh sorry." Sheen said sarcastically. "Do I really have to hurt you two?" SpongeBob asked. Sheen and Timmy looked at each other before laughing. Soon SpongeBob started to laugh as well before cracking his knuckles.

 ***10 minutes later***

SpongeBob dusted off his hands as he stood on the backs of Sheen and Timmy. "How the fuck did we lose to a talking sponge?!" Timmy exclaimed angrily.

"You guys seem to keep forgetting that I have a black belt in… **ka-ra-TAY**!" SpongeBob exclaimed in a very happy voice. "Why are always so cheery?"

"I'm on a LOT of antidepressants!" He said like it was obvious. "That explains a lot actually."

"And it started LONG before I reached Bikini Bottom!" He muttered happily as he grabbed the two by their collars and dragged them into the shed.

 ***Lab***

"Where the hell did Patrick go!?" Jimmy said, scared of what he would break.

 ***CRASH!***

 _'Okay, that I know was the elevator.'_ He thought as it opened up to see SpongeBob and the others inside. "Hey Jimmy." Sheen groaned as Timmy looked at the boy genius.

"Get off me SpongeBob!" Timmy groaned as the happy sponge/human thing skipped off of them.

"Ugh." He grunted as he stood up and stared at Jimmy. His hair was a large Afro with soot. "What happened to you?"

"You do not want to know." He said as he rubbed his arm. Jimmy had on a black lab coat with his symbol on the breast pocket, blue overalls, black boots, a red long sleeve shirt, and black leather gloves. He walked over to his computer and activated a new portal.

 ***Timmy's house***

Poof stared at Maryann right in her sleeping face when she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Dad she's waking up!" He said loudly as Cosmo poofed in, making her cry from seeing the favorite of her two former Fairies. "Cosmo." She muttered quietly to herself as she cried silent tears.

 ***Wanda***

"Let's see…bear traps…poison ivy…light saber…yarn ball…found it!" She said as she grabbed a blue truth bandana, yes it literally forces the wearer to tell the truth.

 ***Cosmo***

 _'She was so sweet and kind…what happened? Where did I go wrong?'_ He thought sadly as he stared at the crying child, whose back was turned to him just as Wanda poofed back in with a ton of stuff and covered in burns as well as her hair was on fire. "I'm back." She panted as she set the bag down.

 ***Timmy***

"Hey guys."

"S'up Danny!" They greeted the ghost boy who had on a black leather jacket with his normal outfit. "Maybe you can help us find Patrick."

"He got lost in the lab again didn't he?" Danny deadpanned. "Yes. And we haven't heard from Squidward or Sandy in an hour."

"Squidward I understand." He said. "Sandy, not so much."

"Guys!" Said girl yelled over an intercom. "I could use some help right now!"

"Oh boy." Danny said.

 ***Elsewhere***

'How the hell did I get stuck up here?' Sandy thought. Her skin was perfectly tanned golden brown, her hair was a chestnut color, she had on a white t-shirt and a purple skirt with hiking boots, and she had a long bushy tail which was stuck in a bunch of gears, all in all she looked completely human…except for her tail obviously which was tangled up in gears.

"Patrick…sometimes I don't get you." She muttered. "Tell me about it, I've been stuck living in between him and SpongeBob for years and I still can't understand them." Squidward spoke annoyed as he was trying and failing to get her down with a stick. His cerulean hair was neatly combed and he had on a tan polo shirt, blue pants, and dress shoes, even when he looked human he still sucked at music. "Ow! Watch where ya poke that darn thing!" She snapped down at him. "Guys!"

"Hey SpongeBob." Sandy said as an elevator door opened and the blonde entered. "Where's Patrick?" Jimmy said. "He went that way." Sandy said as she pointed left. "Can y'all get me down now!"

"I'm on it Sandy!" SpongeBob declared as he jumped up and grabbed onto one of the gears and pulled out his trusty spatula. "SpongeBob, why are your hands bloody?"

"Ummmm... Internet?"

"Hey! That's my excuse! Get your own!" Timmy exclaimed angrily. "I thought your excuse was 'I didn't do it'?"

"That's not mine." He said quickly obviously lying…okay, maybe a half lie. "I'll talk later." And with that he stabbed his spatula into the gears and stopped them, allowing the squirrel/human girl to untangle her sore tail.

"Thanks for that." She groaned. "No problem." He smiled.

 ***Cosmo and Wanda***

"Wanda, are you sure this is a good idea?" Cosmo asked nervously. "Remember what happened last time you used a truth bandana?"

"I never should've left you alone with a can opener a cup of yogurt." She said with a shudder at the memory as she tied it around Maryann's neck. "Now then…" Wanda smiled. "Time for some answers."

 ***Timmy***

"Patrick!" Danny called out.

"Where are you?" Sheen said.

"Wow, who knew Jimmy's lab was this big." Timmy muttered. "AHHHHH! Someone help me! The plant's eating me again!" SpongeBob screamed in agony. "SpongeBob!" Jimmy groaned.

 ***Later***

"This is fucking hopeless!" Danny shouted. "We've looked everywhere and tried everything."

"Wait!" SpongeBob said. "I got one last idea, but I need a megaphone." He said dramatically. "Why?"

"Trust me." SpongeBob smiled. Danny shrugged as Jimmy pulled out a megaphone and gave it to him, SpongeBob then took a deep breath.

"FREE ICE CREAM!" As soon as he screamed that a loud crash echoed. "ICE CREAM!" They heard Patrick's voice echo. "I think he's stuck." Danny said as they ran close to the crash. "Where is he?!" Timmy said when SpongeBob cleared out his throat and lifted up the megaphone again.

"FREE ICE CREAM!" This time he got no response. _'Hmmm, I know!'_ He then took a deeper breath.

"PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON! IN THE FACE!…" _'3…2…1…'_

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"Oh look, there he is." He said smiling as Danny and Jimmy held there ears. 'Here we go.' Timmy thought as his ears were ringing.

 ***Later***

"Patrick how the fuck did you get stuck in the vents?!" Jimmy said as they saw a pair of green and purple shorts with legs kicking around sticking out of a wall. "The real question is how did you not get stuck in the vents?" The pink haired teen said.

"That makes no sense." Danny said as they pulled on his leg tightly. "Someone call Jenny and tell her to bring the Jaws of Life!"

 ***Cosmo and Wanda***

"Cosmo!" Wanda called out. "Where is he?" She said with tears in her eyes. Wanda flew all around the house, searching every nook and cranny for her husband. "Cosmo!" She cried again. _'Why?!'_ She thought. _'Why didn't she just tell us!?'_

 ***Flashback***

"Now let's get some answers." She said. "Maryann tell us; why did you take out Archduke Ferdinand?"

"So, so many reasons that I never want you to know." She said looking away from them. "Just tell us."

"NO!" She cried out.

"Well why not?" Cosmo said, making her look away.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She growled.

"Well why not!"

"Because I don't WANT TO!" She exclaimed, making them jump back as Wanda scowled angrily. One way or another, she was gonna get answers.

 ***2 Hours Later***

Maryann had fallen asleep and Wanda was angry. "Why won't she just tell us?" She said loudly. "Maybe it's too personal?" Cosmo said unsure.

"What could be so bad that she won't tell us?" She retorted. Cosmo shrugged as she glared. "Well I'm going to find out." She said. "One way or another."

 _'Oh boy!'_ He thought as she floated over to Maryann. "Wanda! We swore we would never go into someone else's mind!" Cosmo exclaimed in panic. "I don't care!" She said angrily as she went into her mind. After a few minutes of looking at his stiff wife's body, he went in after her…and immediately wished that he didn't. In a quick instant they shot out of her mind with eyes like saucers. Wanda started to cry when Cosmo suddenly vanished, making her look right where he once was.


End file.
